Solaire of Astora
Solaire of Astora is a character from [http://darksouls.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Souls Dark Souls]. His jolly and humorous disposition during the games was quite memorable. He made made his debut in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_I:_The_Ties_That_Bind The Ties That Bind].'' Canon Knight Solaire of Astora is a Warrior of Sunlight bound to a quest of finding his own "sun," for which he became undead. He is a helpful guide and mentor to the player character of Dark Souls. Pre-Convergence Solaire made his first appearance inside the museum where the group of survivors were hiding from the Crossed. He appeared from a summon sign inside the museum, confused as to how he had arrived. Plot Involvement '''The Ties That Bind' He was a fairly prominent figure in the event, noted by many for his jolly and cheery atmosphere and exterior wherever he went. Solaire would fall in love with Elsa over the course of the series, and at the climax of the event, would engage in a fight with and defeat Albert Wesker, who would beat a temporary hasty retreat for the time being. Welcome to Silent Hill Desiring to stay with his love interest, Elsa, after the end of The Ties That Bind, Solaire returned to Arendelle with her. Four years then passed, and during that time he married Elsa, they conceived their firstborn, and tended to a war that broke out between Arendelle and a neighboring kingdom. Sometime after the war ended, a couple months later, Elsa then recieved a strange note from her sister Anna--whom she thought to have died in The Ties That Bind--asking Elsa to go visit in at Silent Hill. Solaire accompanies his wife to Silent HIll in order to investigate this. Less prominent and notable this time, he would participate in the Traitor votes when able to and mostly keeping his interactions to Elsa. Epilogue(s) The Ties That Bind After the Crossed would be defeated and Albert Wesker would pull a tactical retreat, he would return to his lover's home world along with her to-be husband, believing himself to be happy. However, he had no idea what was to come for him. Welcome to Silent Hill Like the others, he was transported into a dead version of his world, separated from Elsa under mysterious circumstances. Though he didn't receive a proper epilogue in the actual Murder Game, some tidbits of what happened to him afterwards can be found here. Character Relationships * [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Queen_Elsa_of_Arendelle Queen Elsa of Arendelle] - A protagonist of Frozen who debuted in The Ties That Bind. The two fell in love fairly quickly, marrying each other after the end of the first Murder Game and bearing a child with her. * Ilona - An original character from the Convergence Series who debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Ilona is the daughter of Solaire and Elsa. Trivia * "Solaire" is a Latin word and translates into "solar" (relative to the sun). This is most likely the inspiration behind Solaire's name. Category:Characters Category:Welcome to Silent Hill Category:The Ties That Bind Category:Survivors